Finite impulse response (FIR) digital filters are widely used in digital signal processing. Conventional hardware realization of an FIR digital filter employs basic functional components such as delay units, multipliers, multiplexers, and adders. Conventional digital filter designs require a multitude of complex multipliers, multiplexers, and adders. The amount of basic functional components required for hardware realization of an FIR digital filter increases the cost and reduces the potential speed of the filter. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the number and complexity of the basic functional components within an FIR digital filter.
From the foregoing it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for an FIR digital filter with a simplified design to reduce the cost and increase the speed for signal processing applications. A need has also arisen for an FIR digital filter with minimal component count and complexity for improved hardware realization effectiveness.